


71 Degrees in January

by inkreservoir



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkreservoir/pseuds/inkreservoir
Summary: Kepler and Maxwell ride back to Canaveral in a self-driving car.





	71 Degrees in January

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I haven't posted anything in ages, so here's a short ficlet I wrote a little while ago!

“Open your window, Dr. Maxwell,” Kepler says, like he did the first time they made this trip ten months ago. He raises his eyes to look in the rearview mirror. “Could you turn the volume down, please?”

“Of course,” comes Trivia’s reply, and Buzzcut Season fades into the background as Alana’s window rolls down. Warm air blows her hair gently back.

“I can’t believe this is January,” she says, sticks her wrist over the edge. “We had the heat on barely four hours ago.”

“Yeah, well, you grew up in an icebox,” Kepler informs her, and turns the steering wheel like this isn’t a self-driving car he’s spent hours bragging about. 

Alana rolls her eyes. “We have summer in Montana, you know,” she insists. 

“You call that summer?” Kepler laughs. “What’s the hottest it gets, hundred two degrees?”

“… more like eighty-seven.”

“Yeah, you’re lucky Mr. Cutter sent us to Russia last July, coal hauler.”

Alana shakes her head and pulls her arm back inside. “Trivia, could you turn the volume back up?”

“Happy to!”

The opening chords of the next song play, and Alana snorts.

“Something funny, Maxwell?”

“Oh, um, nothing,” she stammers.

Kepler looks at her. “Song not to your liking?”

“No, it’s fine! It’s just—”

“What is Love is a _classic_ , Doctor.”

“… It’s a meme, Colonel.”


End file.
